Save Henry
by Aurelie28220
Summary: Et si c'était Régina qui était partie chercher Emma à Boston afin de sauver son fils ? Première fic, en espérant que cela vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

Dans une petite ville du Maine, nommé Storybrooke, Régina Mills, une belle jeune femme de 35 ans, aux cheveux noirs ébènes, des yeux noirs d'où son regard pouvait faire des ravages, Maire de cette petite ville, se trouvait dans un état de désespoir le plus total. Son fils Henry, unique fils était gravement malade. Cela faisait près de six mois que ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa chambre d'hôpital. Son espoir, une greffe de rein. Son petit prince était arrivé au bout de toutes ses forces. Et sur toute cette petite ville du Maine personne n'était compatible avec se petit être de dix ans.

Régina, cherchait désespérément la solution qui pourrait sauver son fils. Son fils adoptif. Elle le savait. Retrouver sa mère biologique. Mais cela allait de conséquence. Elle avait besoin de cette génitrice juste pour sauver son fils. Les clauses de l'adoption stipulaient bien que la mère n'avait laissé aucune identité. Comment faire ? Sidney, Sidney Glass, ce fouineur de journaliste. Elle savait qu'il pourrait trouver.

Un matin d'automne, le responsable du Mirror vint frapper à la porte du bureau de Mme Le Maire.

- Mme Le maire, j'ai les infos que vous m'avez demandez.

- Donnez les-moi Sidney, et merci de fermer la porte dès que vous serez parti.

Le journaliste lui tendit le dossier et partit. Régina éplucha les documents. Emma SWAN. C'est donc le nom de la mère biologique de son fils. Elle habite à Boston et occupe le métier de garante de caution. Son téléphone personnel sonna. C'était le Docteur Whale. Elle décrocha rapidement. L'état d'Henry c'était encore empiré. Elle prit son manteau, informa sa secrétaire d'annuler tout les rendez-vous et courut à sa voiture pour se rendre rapidement auprès de son fils.

- Mme Mills, votre fils ce trouve en fin de vie. Sans rein je ne lui donne pas 72 h. Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Les dialyses n'ont plus aucun effet sur lui.

Régina, malgré son masque de femme froide et autoritaire, de pu empêcher une larme couler devant le docteur. Cette dernière se rendit au chevet de son fils. Melle BLANCHARD Mary-Margaret, institutrice et bénévole à ses heures perdues à l'hôpital était auprès de lui et lui lisait des histoires de contes de fée. Malgré la réticence qu'éprouvait Régina envers l'institutrice de son fils, elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre aux volontés d'Henry. Cela le faisait voyager dans son esprit hors de cette chambre austère et froide.

Mary-Margareth voyant la mère d'Henry arriver, lui céda la place et pausa le livre sur la table de chevet. Régina prit la main de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ça va aller, je n'ai pas peur…

- Tu n'as pas peur de quoi ?

- De mourir…

Régina fondit en larmes, elle voulait être forte pour son fils, mais c'est lui qui était fort, ce petit être tout frêle, haut comme trois pommes qui avait le sourire et qui réconfortait sa mère.

- C'est le livre que lit ton institutrice ?

- Oui maman, et malgré que ce ne soit que des contes ça parait tellement réel.

- Réel ?

Régina pris le livre imposant où était écrit en gros caractère doré « Once Upon a Time ». Intriguée, elle ouvrit le livre. La belle jeune brune devint blême en voyant l'illustration. C'était elle, elle en Reine « l'evil queen ». Mais d'où vient ce livre ?

- Henry,

- Oui ?

- Ou as-tu eu ce livre ?

- C'est Melle Blanchard qui me l'a donné. En plus dans le livre, elle me fait penser à Snow- White.

- Chéri je reviens de suite.

Régina quitta la chambre de son fils et se rendit à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Elle demanda à la standardiste de faire appel à Melle Blanchard. Melle Blanchard oui, ou Snow-White. Voilà 28 ans qu'elle croisait ça belle fille, 28 ans qu'elle jouissait de la voir perdu, triste, solitaire, cette malédiction qui les avaient tous enfermé dans cette bulle du temps, cette bulle ou elle seule, l'evil queen avait le pouvoir, le pouvoir certes mais depuis peu, elle allait perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Son fils, de dix ans. Dix ans de bonheur, jusqu'à que ses foutus reins ne veulent plus fonctionner.

- Mme Mills ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Régina sortit de ses pensées.

- Sno… Melle Blanchard, d'où vient ce livre que vous lisez à Henry ? Dit-elle sur un ton hautain.

- Et bien, lorsque j'ai décidé de ranger la bibliothèque de l'école, j'ai trouvé ce livre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Henry. Comme il est seul dans cette chambre, je me suis dit qu'un peu de rêves et de fins heureuses pourraient lui faire du bien.

- Vous connaissez son histoire, mon fils n'aura pas de fin heureuse alors pourquoi lui faire croire en de l'espoir… Pourquoi lui faire du mal !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention Madame Le Maire, je pensais que vu son état…

- Vous n'avez pas à penser ! Ne venez plus voir mon fils ! Et surtout rangez-moi ce maudit livre au fin fond de votre bibliothèque. Oh non, je vais le garder. Au moins je sais que vous ne le redonnerez pas à Henry. Vous êtes faible et je sais que si Henry vous le demande vous ne résisterez pas à lui donner.

- Mais…

- Au revoir Melle Blanchard.

Régina partit rejoindre son fils. Elle voulait profiter des derniers instants avec Henry. Il fallait qu'elle parte ce soir, oui il le fallait. Trouver cette Emma SWAN. Elle pouvait sauver son petit prince. Même si ramener à Storybrooke la mère biologique d'Henry était risqué, elle le devait. Malgré tout, il y avait un infime espoir et elle comptait dessus.

- Tout va bien Maman ? Tu as l'air en colère.

- Non mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je vais bien. Repose-toi.

- Maman, ou est mon livre ?

- Pourquoi le veux-tu ? Tu n'en a pas besoin.

- Mais Maman, je l'aime beaucoup ce livre, j'ai envie de finir de le lire avant que…

- Avant que quoi Henry ?

- Avant de partir.

Henry baissa la tête et fit la moue, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il regardait ses mains. Ses petits doigts jouaient avec le drap blanc de son lit. Régina posa sa main sur la siennes et lui serra. Ces petites mains toutes frêles et toutes froides.

- Henry… Je vais partir ce soir, je ne serais la que demain sûrement en fin de matinée.

- Mais ou va tu ? Pourquoi ?

- Je pars loin de notre petite ville. Je vais à Boston.

- A Boston ? Mais ?

- Henry, lorsque je reviendrais et si tout ce passe comme je le veux, je t'expliquerai. Promets-moi par contre de ne le dire à personne, tu entends, à personne. Si tu as besoin de me parler ou de m'entendre tu sais que tu peux m'appeler mon chéri même si c'est au milieu de la nuit.

- Et je vais faire quoi tout seul.

Régina, voyant son fils peiné, décida malgré tout de lui rendre le livre. Elle se dit que si tout fonctionnait pour le mieux, elle pourra lui reprendre par la suite. Elle ne partait qu'une nuit. Elle déposa délicatement le livre sur les jambes de son fils, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Juste pour cette nuit le livre.

Il lui fit un sourire des plus enjoués et ouvrit la page de là où son institutrice avait arrêté la lecture.

Son fils pris en plein dans ses histoires, qui malheureusement lui déplaisait au plus haut point car Henry étant tellement intelligent et était tant imaginatif, avait peur qu'un jour en grandissant connaisse la vérité. Elle savait aussi que l'enfant que cette maudite Snow et de son prince Charming, pouvait rompre la malédiction. Mais l'enfant n'avait jamais été retrouvé que cela soit dans la forêt enchanté ou dans se nouveau monde.

Régina sortit de l'hôpital, avec un énorme pincement au cœur. C'est la première fois qu'elle laissait son fils seule. Elle savait que son fils était attaché à cette institutrice. Et elle savait que malgré tout, Henry serait heureux au moins d'avoir Melle Blanchard auprès de lui demain matin.

Elle composa le numéro de cette dernière.

- Allô.

-Melle Blanchard, ici Mme Le Maire, je veux que vous soyer demain matin auprès d'Henry, malheureusement je vais avoir un contre temps et ne pourrais être auprès de lui avant la fin de la matinée.

- Mais vous m'avez dit que…

- Oubliez cela, je pense au bien de mon fils.

- Très bien je serai présente.

Régina raccrocha sans un au revoir. Elle monta dans sa Mercedes et pris la direction de la sortie de la ville. Cela sera la deuxième fois qu'elle quittera la ville. La première, était pour aller chercher Henry au service des adoptions à Phoenix. Là, c'était pour aller chercher sa mère dix ans plus tard. Ironie du sort.

Elle savait qu'elle seule pouvait quitter la ville comme bon lui semble. Les autres, les gens, les fées, les nains, les princes et princesses étaient coincés dans la bulle du temps.

En passant le panneau « vous quittez Storybrooke » une étrange sensation lui parvint. Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir eu cela il y a dix ans. Elle se dit que cela était dû surement à la fatigue et à l'angoisse de trouver cette personne et surtout de laisser son fils aux mains de cette idiote de Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui me suivent. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise aussi ;-) Je n'ai pas précisé dans le 1er chapitre mais bien sur c'est du Swan Queen ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant ne pas avoir laisser trop de fautes. **

A boston, Emma Swan, une jeune femme de 28 ans, aux cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés, venait de rentrer dans son joli appartement après une soirée de travail. Elle enleva ses hauts escarpins, afin de soulager ses douloureux pieds. Encore vêtue de sa robe cintrée rouge, elle ouvrit une petite boîte et y sortie un cupcake. Elle y mit une bougie étoile bleue.

- Joyeux anniversaire Emma. Ce dit-elle et souffla la bougie.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. Qui cela pouvait être à une heure si tardive. Elle ouvrit et tomba sur une jeune femme brune habillée d'un tailleur pantalon noir.

- Bonsoir, Melle Swan ?

- Oui c'est bien moi. Euh, qui êtes vous ?

- Je me présente Regina Mills, je viens vous voir car j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- De mon aide ? Comment ça de mon aide ? Si cela concerne mon travail il faut voir avec mon patron, car je ne…

- Non, non, non cela n'a rien à voir avec votre emploi, c'est personnel.

- Ah ? Et bien entrez donc alors.

Emma laissa entrer Régina. Cette dernière arriva dans le salon et vit sur la table de la cuisine un petit gâteau orné d'une bougie.

- Je vous ai dérangé dans votre dîner ?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je fêtais seulement mon 28ème anniversaire… seule.

- Oh et bien, bon anniversaire.

- Merci, assoyez-vous. Emma lui désigna le canapé. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Et voulez vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Euh, un café si vous avez.

- Très bien.

Emma parti dans sa cuisine afin de servir un café à cette belle inconnue. Elle se posait mille et une questions sur cette femme. Mais que voulait-elle bien lui vouloir ou surtout en quoi pourrait-elle l'aider ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle avait peu de relation, la plupart professionnelle, pas de famille, aucune attache. La jolie blonde était vraiment intriguée.

Elle se rendit dans le salon et posa la tasse de café devant son invité.

- Alors, je vous écoute, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Et bien, en faite, j'ai un petit garçon de dix ans et il est très malade…

- Je suis bien désolée pour vous mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous venir en aide.

Regina avait les mains qui tremblaient, elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir, elle savait que si elle continuait de parler les sanglots et les pleurs allaient être violents. Elle était épuisée, triste, Emma Swan était son dernier espoir.

- Je…

Regina éclata en sanglots, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Tant de pressions qui s'étaient accumulées depuis qu'Henry était tombé malade. Voyant ça, Emma s'assit auprès de la brune, pausa sa main sur son dos et effectua des cercles afin de la consoler. Régina se tendit tellement surprise par ce rapprochement soudain et surtout que cette jeune femme ne la connaissant ni d'Adam ni d'Eve puisse être consolatrice. Elle, l'Evil Queen, ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit d'être si faible.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Excusez-moi.

-Mais il n'y a pas de soucis.

La mairesse se leva et elle fut prise d'un vertige, sa vue devint noir et plus rien.

-Et merde ! Ce dit Emma en la rattrapant à temps avant qu'elle s'écroule au sol. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Emma l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle partit dans la salle de bain afin d'aller chercher un linge propre et de l'humidifier. Elle retourna auprès de la brune toujours inconsciente et apposa le linge sur le front. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises et la secoua afin de voir si elle réagissait. Emma pensa qu'elle devait vraiment être à bout pour réagir de la sorte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réveille son invité surprise. La douceur ne fonctionnant pas Emma décida de lui mettre une claque.

- Aller on se réveille !

Regina daigna de lever le bras afin de ne pas recevoir une seconde gifle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la blonde penchée sur elle qui la regardait avec un air inquiet.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui merci, je suis désolée, dit Regina en se rasseyant. Je crois que tout ce stress me joue des tours.

- Je veux bien partager mon gâteau avec vous, cela vous redonnera un peu de force. Je suis sûre que ça fait un moment que vous n'avez rien avalé.

- C'est vrai je crois bien que la dernière fois c'était hier midi…

Emma ce leva et alla chercher son gâteau qu'elle coupa en deux. Elle mit une moitié dans une petite assiette et alla la déposer devant Regina. Cette dernière lui dit merci et mangea la part comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité.

- Bon, Madame ou Mademoiselle Mills ?

- Mademoiselle.

- Maintenant que vous avez repris des couleurs, vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas réellement avec votre fils et en quoi mon aide vous serait précieuse.

- Oui, c'est très compliqué, je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer.

- Annoncer quoi ?

- Mon fils, a besoin d'un rein et vous êtes mon dernier espoir car vous êtes sa mère biologique.

A son tour Emma devint blême. Elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant un moment. Elle se rappela, oui, il y a dix ans, d'avoir mis au monde un petit être. Ce petit être qu'elle n'a pas voulu pour le sauver, pour qu'il ait une bonne famille, une bonne situation, enfin tout ce qu'un enfant mérite. Pas comme elle, qui fut abandonné par ses parents lâchement au bord d'une autoroute.

- Co…comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Lors de l'adoption, j'avais stipulé que mon nom n'apparaisse pas.

- Je sais, mais j'ai réussi quand même à vous retrouver. Vous savez, lorsque l'on a un enfant, on fait tout pour son bien et pour le sauvez et là, c'est le cas.

- Et, il s'appelle comment ? Je peux le savoir.

- C'est Henry, Henry Mills, je lui ai donné le nom de mon père, car il comptait énormément pour moi.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Emma partit dans sa salle de bain, afin de faire le point. Son fils, qu'elle avait abandonné était malade. Et cette Regina Mills, elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Vu sa prestance et ses vêtements, elle devait être quelqu'un de bonne famille. Et outre passer les lois pour sauvez le petit Henry, cela montrait vraiment qu'elle l'aimait. Emma se rafraichît le visage et retourna auprès de la brune.

- Je suis désolée mais si je ne suis pas compatible ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Henry.

- Il mourra. Il lui reste 48 heures. La voix de Regina était tremblante et rauque. A moins que vous connaissez son géniteur.

- Oh non, ne comptez pas sur lui. Il a disparu le jour où grâce à lui je suis partie en prison et…

- En prison ? Vous avez fait de la prison !

- Oui à cause de lui, il avait volé des montres et sur le lot il m'en avait offerte une et on c'était donné rendez-vous. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est venu mais un officier de Police. J'ai appris en prison que j'étais enceinte. Et la suite vous la connaissez. Donc vous pouvez faire une croix sur lui.

- Oh, très bien.

- Mais, j'ai changé, je me suis rangée, et j'aurais plutôt un penchant pour la justice, et vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Je suis Maire de la ville de Storybrooke, une petite ville portuaire dans le Maine. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez bien sacrifier un de vos reins pour mon fils ?

- Bien sûr, je lui dois au moins ça, serte je l'ai abandonné, mais vous voyant, je me dis qu'il est entre bonnes mains.

- Je fais tout pour… Mais j'ai une condition, je ne voudrais pas par la suite que vous vous immisciez dans sa vie et également dans la mienne, donc…

- N'ayez crainte, j'ai ma petite vie tranquille ici, et si tout fonctionne bien je partirai de vos vies.

- Et bien nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Toutefois j'ai préparé un contrat afin de me protéger et de protéger mon fils, ne vous connaissant pas je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque. Il stipule que dès l'opération effectuée et après que vous vous êtes remis sur pied, vous ne prendrez aucun contact avec Henry, et que vous ne reviendriez pas sur Storybrooke.

- Très bien, il n'y a pas de soucis, il est où votre contrat ?

- Dans mon sac. Régina chercha les papiers dans son bien mais ne les trouva pas. Au mince !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois bien avoir oublié le contrat sur mon bureau, j'ai tellement la tête ailleurs en ce moment…

- Eh ce n'est pas grave, je le signerai arrivée là-bas, je vous l'ai dit en plus, je suis bien à Boston et je vois qu'Henry est bien entouré donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

- D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas être trop pressante, mais j'ai loué un hôtel pour cette nuit. Je viendrais vous chercher à 07 h 00 demain matin. Je ne veux pas laisser mon fils plus longtemps seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Je comprend.

Le téléphone de Régina sonna, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, c'était l'hôpital. Elle n'osait pas décrocher, peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Vous ne décrochez pas ?

- Si, si. Allo ?

_- Mme Le Maire c'est le Docteur Whale, votre fils…_

- Quoi mon fils ? Régina s'énerva.

- _Votre fils est dans le coma, il faut que vous veniez au plus vite._

- …

_- Mme Le Maire, vous êtes là ? Mme le Maire…_

Regina laissa tomber le téléphone à terre et s'écroula sur le fauteuil. Elle était devenue un fantôme. Emma s'approcha d'elle et prit le cellulaire. Elle raccrocha.

Voyant la visage livide de la mère d'Henry, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Elle se mit à genoux devant la brune et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas la brusquer.

- Mademoiselle Mills, Mademoiselle Mills ? Regina !

- Il est dans le coma, il est dans le coma, mon garçon va mourir…

- Non, non, non il ne va pas mourir, vous m'entendez. On va partir de suite, juste le temps que je me change et on part.

Emma ce précipita dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla d'un jean, débardeur blanc, et de sa veste de cuir rouge. Elle prit un sac et mis quelques affaires dedans. Elle revint auprès de Regina. Cette dernière prit son sac à main et voyant l'entrain qu'avait la blonde cela lui redonna un infime espoir. Emma ferma sa porte d'entrée et elles descendirent dans la rue.

- Ma voiture est là.

- Donnez-moi vos clés.

- Ca ne va pas, je ne prête jamais ma voiture !

- Vu l'état où vous êtes, si vous conduisez, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive à Story je ne sais quoi.

- Storybrooke.

- Oui, c'est ça, si vous voulez sauvez votre fils, laissez-moi conduire.

Régina abdiqua et donna les clés de sa Mercedes. Emma mit le contact et partirent en direction de la petite ville afin de retrouver Henry. Emma ne savait pas mais son destin venait à l'instant de changer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou et oui je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu je profite d'être au travail pour le faire (rhoo pas bien). Et merci à tous pour me lire et vos encouragements ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer cette belle expérience.**

**Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce troisième chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère autant que les autres.**

Trois heures trente après avoir quittée Boston, la voiture de Regina arriva devant le panneau « bienvenue à Storybrooke ». Emma se stoppa juste avant de franchir cette fameuse pancarte. Elle regarda sa passagère qui c'était endormie bercée par le bruit régulier de la route et du moteur. Elle se demandait dans quelle histoire elle c'était mise. Le jour de ses 28 ans ce retrouver dans une voiture inconnue, avec une inconnue étant la mère adoptive de son fils et dans une ville inconnue, oui elle avait fait un vœu, le vœu de ne plus se retrouver seule, abandonnée depuis tant d'années. Mais elle savait que si elle se trouvait compatible ou même si par malheur elle ne l'était pas de toute façon elle quitterait cette ville. Quelque chose au plus profond de son âme lui disait que sa vie va basculer, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle, de son corps de son esprit. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement l'appréhension ou la peur, oui, la peur de l'échec de ne pas pouvoir sauver le petit garçon qu'elle a mis au monde il y a de ça dix ans. Regina, se réveilla, elle sentait le regard de la blonde sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard noir dans celui vert des yeux d'Emma. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment avant que la brune brise le silence.

- Tout va bien ? Vous me semblez hésitante.

- Non ça va, juste que la route fut longue et la pluie en plus c'est fatiguant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- D'accord, je vais vous guider jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nous sommes bientôt arrivées.

Emma hocha la tête et passa le panneau. Que ce soit à la blonde et à la brune, une onde étrange sortie de leurs corps. Emma se stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers Regina et la regarda sur un air interrogatif. Regina savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le sort. La reine ne devait pas paniquer, surtout ne rien dire, ne rien laisser croire. Mais elle se posait mille questions, pourquoi cette onde avait atteint également la mère biologique de son fils ?

- Il c'est passé quoi là ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Emma s'énerva de peur.

- Rien, je n'ai rien senti. Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ? Vous devez être fatiguée.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Ne dites pas que vous n'avez rien senti, je ne vous croirai pas ! J'ai vu votre tête. Vous étiez aussi surprise que moi !

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir la magie avec elle, cela aurait été facile d'effacer la mémoire de la blonde d'un tour de main. Mais la magie n'était pas là, elle devait trouver autre chose. La magie ? Pourtant cette onde, c'était de la magie ! Regina commençait réellement à paniquer. Tout allait de travers, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite, même très vite. Emma à côté d'elle, la regardait curieusement et attendait l'explication rationnelle de cet étrange phénomène.

- Oui, désolée, j'ai… je… j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre également,… je ne sais pas ce que c'était, peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi ?

- Je crois, peut-être un éclair.

- Mademoiselle Mills, il pleut serte, mais il n'y a pas d'orage, enfin je n'ai pas vu un seul éclair tout au long de la route.

- Vous savez, dans le Maine, le temps change rapidement, au bord de la mer, c'est un peu comme à la montagne. Le temps a ses caprices.

- Mouais. Allons à l'hôpital, il y a plus urgent que d'épiloguer sur dame nature.

Emma n'était pas convaincue de l'hypothèse de Regina, son détecteur inné de mensonge lui signalait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Mme Le Maire, mais pour l'instant elle était concentrée sur le fait de sauver le petit Henry.

Elle se gara sur le parking du centre hospitalier. Regina descendit la première de la voiture. Emma la suivit de peu. Elle lui rendit les clés de sa berline et suivit la brune qui connaissait par cœur les couloirs de cet endroit que peu de gens aimaient côtoyer. Il était tard, très tard, seules quelques infirmières circulaient dans ce labyrinthe blanc. Regina ce stoppa devant une porte. Elle demanda à Emma de patienter à l'extérieur. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son fils, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Regina sortit subitement de la chambre et cria :

- Ou est mon fils ?

- Quoi que ce passe t'il ?

- Mon fils n'est plus dans sa chambre !

- Eh calmez-vous, il doit bien y avoir une raison, ils ont du le déplacer.

- Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Oui, c'est vous la coupable, c'est vous qui l'avez rendu malade !

Regina était dans une colère noire, si elle pouvait elle lui aurait arraché le cœur sur place. Emma se trouva plaqué contre le mur tant la Mairesse était menaçante.

- Mais, ça ne va pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Oui c'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde, mais lorsque je l'ai laissé il était en parfaite santé ! Ca se trouve c'est vous que l'avez rendu malade !

Emma retrouva de la prestance. Elle tenait tête à Regina. Cette dernière se trouvait décontenancée. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle s'en souvient, personne au grand jamais ne lui avait répondu et la blonde venait de le faire. Oui elle avait tenu tête à l'Evil Queen.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue et du stress, Mademoiselle Mills ! Je ne suis pas là pour me faire insulter mais pour essayer de sauver votre fils.

- Je vous demande pardon. Dit Regina d'une voix rauque et faible.

Le Docteur Whale arriva précipitamment sur les deux jeunes femmes. Ce dernier regarda avec curiosité et étonnement Emma.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Il y a des malades qui voudraient se reposer. Madame Le Maire, je vous attendais bien plus tôt que ça. J'ai dû transférer Henry dans une autre chambre, plus adaptée pour ses soins.

-Docteur Whale, je vous présente Mademoiselle Swan, je voudrais que vous fassiez le nécessaire afin de savoir au plus rapidement si mon fils est compatible avec elle.

- Bien, Mme Le Maire.

- Voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plait Melle Swan, je vais demander aux infirmières de faire les tests afin de voir si tout pourrait correspondre.

- Bien sûr.

- D'où venez-vous, c'est la première fois que je vous vois, vous n'êtes pas de Storybrooke.

- Non je viens de Boston.

- De Boston ? C'est la première fois que nous avons des étrangers qui viennent ici.

- Des étrangers ? Personne ne vient de l'extérieur.

- Non. Du plus longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vu personne venir ici. Personne qui n'appartient pas à notre charmante ville.

- Oh, et bien je suis contente d'être la première touriste. Dit Emma avec un sourire enfantin.

- Mais comment cela se fait que vous connaissiez notre Maire ? Il ne me semblait pas qu'elle ait des amis.

- Elle n'a pas d'ami ?

- Non et vous êtes la première personne que je vois auprès de Mme Le Maire.

- Euh, je…bien… je suis en quelque sorte une amie… enfin une connaissance. J'ai appris pour son fils et je me suis dit que rien n'était impossible alors… je lui ai proposé mon aide. Emma détestait mentir mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était la mère biologique d'Henry.

- Si vous pouviez être la sauveuse d'Henry. C'est un petit garçon tellement formidable et attachant. Il mérite de vivre. Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Installez vous je fais appel à une infirmière.

- Merci.

Emma attendit peut de temps avant qu'une infirmière arrive afin d'effectuer les prélèvements nécessaires. Le Docteur Whale revint prêt de Regina et la rassura que malgré qu'Henry soit dans le coma son état était stationnaire et qu'il fera tout pour avoir les résultats le plus rapidement possible. La brune demanda à voir son fils. Elle arriva dans une chambre encore plus froide que la précédente. Henry paraissait encore plus petit et beaucoup plus frêle avec toutes ces machines branchées autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit prince. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir, qu'on va s'en sortir. Je sais que tu dors profondément mais je voulais te dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut te sauver, enfin je l'espère de tout cœur. Elle s'appelle Emma et…

En citant le prénom de la blonde, elle cru voir Henry froncer les yeux. Non cela devait être une illusion, son visage était détendu comme si il dormait profondément.

- A demain Henry.

Regina lui dit au revoir en déposant un baiser sur son front et alla retrouver Emma.

Emma attendait patiemment Regina dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tant la fatigue c'était installée. Emma entendit des talons résonner dans la grande pièce. Elle se retourna et vit la Mairesse la rejoindre.

- Il y a-t-il un hôtel ici ? Il faudrait que je me repose un peu. Si une opération doit avoir lieu, le Docteur Whale m'a fortement conseillé de dormir.

- Oui, il y a un hôtel, mais vu l'heure,… J'ai une chambre d'ami, pour une nuit, je veux bien que vous veniez dans ma demeure. Je vous dois bien ça si vous donner un rein à mon fils.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé. Si ça vous dérange prêtez moi au moins votre voiture je dormirai sur la banquette arrière.

- Ne soyez pas stupide.

Emma se dit que cette femme avait un sacré tempérament et vu comment le Docteur Whale et autres infirmières ce comportaient avec elle, Regina devait sûrement ce montrer très autoritaire en tant que Maire. Dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, elle se mettait tout de suite sur la défense prête à attaquer.

La blonde espérait tout de même que le petit Henry ne souffrait pas de cette froideur.

Regina se gara devant sa maison. Une grande maison blanche. Emma sortit de la voiture et suivit la brune. Le numéro 108 était accroché sur l'imposante porte d'entrée de la demeure du Maire. Regina ouvrit la porte et invita Emma à entrer. Le hall de la maison était spacieux mais froid, fait que de tons neutres. Devant elle se trouvait une grande porte donnant sur qui semblait être une salle à manger. A gauche une autre porte qui amenait à un salon. En ce retournant, Emma vit un grand escalier donnant sur un étage ou devait surement se trouver les chambres.

- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Suivez-moi.

Emma s'exécuta et pris l'escalier. Regina lui montra la chambre d'ami qui était simple mais élégante.

- Si vous avez besoin pour votre toilette, je vais vous montrer la salle de bain d'Henry.

Emma suivit son hôte et là, Regina ouvrit la chambre de son fils. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que la brune entra dans la pièce. Vide depuis plus de 6 mois. Rien n'avait bougé. Elle traversa cette dernière et ouvrit une autre porte qui donne sur une salle de bain assez spacieuse. Emma la remercia d'un hochement de tête. La blonde en regardant l'univers d' Henry ce dit qu'il n'était pas à plaindre. Il ne manquait de rien et cela lui suffit à enlever un poids de sa culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné. Et malgré l'air hautain et froid de la mairesse, Emma était sûre qu'elle faisait tout pour que le petit garçon ai une bonne éducation et de l'amour.

Emma regagna sa chambre et en passant devant celle de la brune elle lui lança bonne nuit. N'ayant pas d'écho, elle fit un pas en arrière et voyant la porte entrouverte, elle l'a poussa légèrement. La blonde fixa la brune endormie, partie au pays des songes. Elle vit une femme détendue. Toute trace de sévérité et de froideur avait disparue. Elle l'a contempla encore un moment en ce disant que c'était une très belle femme. Emma sursauta lorsque la maîtresse de maison changea de position. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Emma ? Ce dit-elle intérieurement. Elle regagna sa chambre provisoire. Elle s'allongea dans le spacieux lit et malgré la fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, si loin de son appartement cosy. Elle repensa à l'onde qu'elle avait sentit en arrivant à Storybrooke, et ce dit que ce n'était pas un éclair. Elle en avait vu des orages et de très violents. Emma savait que cette onde mystérieuse n'était pas naturelle, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Oui elle avait suivit Regina Mills, pour son fils, mais elle était persuader que quelque chose d'autre l'avait conduit ici dans cette petite ville. Le fait que le Docteur Whale lui ai dit qu'elle était la première personne étrangère à venir à Storybrooke l'avait encore plus intriguée. Emma se cala confortablement sous les draps, ferma les yeux et partie dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Euh désolée pour le retard :$ Enfin voilà le quatrième chapitre et j'espère qui vous plaira aussi également. Et je vous remercie encore mille fois pour me lire et me suivre et me reviewer. Ceci dit je vous laisse à votre lecture. Et bien sûr, vous avez le droit de dire si quelque chose ne va pas. A bientôt. ^^ bizzzz.**

Au petit matin, Regina s'extirpa de son sommeil. Cette nuit elle avait fait un étrange rêve, le rêve d'une personne qui la sauvait elle, qui sauvait l'Evil Queen, de tout ces soit disant héros qui voulaient sa perte, sa déchéance, voir pire. Mais elle n'avait pas distingué le visage de cette personne, était-ce un homme une femme ? Juste qu'elle se sentait bien auprès d'elle. Et puis ses pensées allèrent vers son fils. Aujourd'hui elle allait savoir s'il allait rester de ce monde ou pas. Elle regarda son réveil. 07 heures. Elle se leva, se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. Elle descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer un bon café. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour ce jour. Elle prépara également des pancakes et en fit plus que d'habitude en pensant à la blonde qui dormait toujours.

Regina se trouvait dans ses pensées lorsque la blonde fit son apparition sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa la brune en train de touiller son café et regarder dans le vide.

- Bonjour, dit Emma en s'approchant d'un tabouret.

Regina sursauta. Elle reprit sa prestance et dévisagea Emma. Comment osait-elle se présenter ainsi, d'un simple débardeur et d'un shorty ? C'est si vulgaire. Vulgaire ? Non, Regina aurait pensé ça avant mais là, elle n'arrivait pas qualifier la tenue d'Emma. Elle ne trouvait pas Emma vulgaire, elle la trouvait… Non elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Pas de la femme qui a abandonné son fils. Elle la détaillait, sa poitrine généreuse, sa taille fine, ses jambes élancées.

- Vous auriez pu vous habiller.

- J'aurais pu. Dit Emma en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

- J'ai fait du café vous en voulez ?

- Euh, vous n'auriez pas plutôt un chocolat chaud ? Ou dites-moi où se trouvent les ingrédients je vais le faire moi-même.

- Personne ne touche à ma cuisine.

- Oh très bien. Je vous trouve un peu personnel.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien premièrement votre voiture, puis votre cuisine,…

- Je ne fais confiance en personne.

- Je vois ça.

Regina soupira et sortit le nécessaire afin de préparer le chocolat au lait pour Emma. Une fois préparé, elle déposa la tasse devant la blonde ainsi que les pancakes qu'elle avait fait peu de temps avant.

- Bien Melle Swan, tout vous convient ?

-Euh…

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous n'auriez pas un peu de cannelle ? Dit Emma un peu gêner et voyant la brune qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Oui j'en ai, je vois d'où vient le goût étrange d'Henry à mettre de la cannelle dans son chocolat.

- Ah bon ? Et bien, pour moi, aucune idée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis orpheline.

- Oh, désolée. Vous avez perdu vos parents il y a longtemps ?

- Oui, à la naissance,… ils m'ont abandonné… au bord d'une autoroute… Mais je m'en suis remise, ça fait 28 ans que je me débrouille quasiment seule.

Regina eu un déclic et perdit le fil de la conversation. 28 ans, abandonnée, cannelle. Snow, Snow adorait la cannelle dans son chocolat chaud. Cela faisait 28 ans hier que le sort fut lancé. Et elle savait que les Charming avaient abandonné leur bébé afin de les sauver. Rumpelstiltskin, oui il l'avait dit, il avait prévenu que le jour du 28ème anniversaire de l'enfant des idiots, il serait là pour lever le sort. Et c'était elle oui Regina, la Reine elle-même qui venait de ramener la sauveuse. Son fils, était le petit fils de sa pire ennemie. Non ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela. Ce n'était que coïncidence.

- Melle Mills ? Tout va bien. Vous êtes toute pâle. Vous n'allez pas me refaire un malaise ?

- Oui, oui et non tout va bien. Il faut que je vous laisse.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un de toute urgence.

- Mais, et Henry ? Et l'hôpital ?

Henry, mais comment a-t-elle pu oublier son fils ? Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête.

- Je reviens vous chercher, soyez prête. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit Regina en enfilant sa veste, prenant son sac et claquant ensuite la porte de sa demeurant.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Elle est vraiment bizarre cette femme. Ce dit tout haut Emma.

Elle haussa les épaules et monta dans la chambre d'ami afin de s'habiller et d'attendre patiemment la brune.

Regina se gara devant une petite boutique et y entra avec fracas. Le magasin était rempli de diverses bibelots anciens et plus étranges les uns que les autres.

- M. Gold ? Vous êtes là ?

Un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux mi-longs sortit de l'arrière boutique. Ce dernier s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher.

- Bonjour, Mme Le Maire. Si vous savez lire et je présume que oui, sur la porte ce trouve une pancarte où est inscrit dessus « fermé ».

- C'est urgent !

- Oh et qu'est ce qui peut être si urgent, et qui me vaut cette visite impromptue et matinale ?

- L'enfant des Charming !

-L'enfant de qui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mme Le Maire.

- Oh ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez rien Rumpelstiltskin ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas perdu la mémoire pendant le sort. Je l'ai bien remarqué pendant toutes ces années que vous jouiez la comédie et que vous vous cachiez de montrer votre véritable identité.

- Mme Le Maire, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider.

- Je veux le nom de l'enfant des ces stupides Snow et James.

- Son nom ? Comment le saurais-je ?

- Je sais que vous le savez et vous allez me le donner ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Ce sont des menaces ?

Le téléphone de Regina sonna.

- Oui !

_- Mme Le Maire, c'est le Docteur Whale. J'ai les résultats._

- Et ?

_- Vous devriez venir, c'est assez surprenant._

- Comment ça surprenant ? Mon fils est compatible ?

_- Venez s'il vous plait avec votre amie._

- Mon amie ?

_- Oui la jeune femme blonde, ce n'est pas votre amie ?_

- Euh non,… si, bien j'arrive de suite.

Regina raccrocha, et fusilla du regard M. Gold qui ne voulait donner aucun indice. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était au courant, elle savait qu'il connaissait le nom de l'enfant.

- M. Gold, je reviendrais plus tard afin de finir notre conversation.

- Venez lorsque cela sera ouvert s'il vous plait Madame Le Maire.

- Bien sûre.

- Oh et cette Emma qui vient d'arriver en ville, n'est elle pas la sauveuse de votre fils ?

- Je… comment savez-vous son nom, personne n'est au courant à part le Dr Whale ?

- Au revoir Mme Le Maire, je crois que votre fils à besoin de vous.

- Mais… vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- S'il vous plait, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Très bien, au revoir M. Gold.

Regina partie en fulminant, M. Gold venait de confirmer ses doutes. Emma était bien la fille des Charming. Elle devait s'en débarrasser au plus vite, juste espérer que les résultats cliniques soient positifs et au revoir la blonde.

Dans la rue, afin d'aller récupérer sa voiture, elle croisa le Docteur Hopper avec son chien Pongo. Elle lui fit un signe de tête succinct afin de lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier s'approcha. Regina ce demanda ce que voulait bien encore ce cricket.

- Bonjour Mme Le Maire.

- Docteur Hopper,

- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez enfin fait faire réparer la grande horloge.

- Co… comment ça la grande horloge ?

- Bonne journée Mme Le Maire.

Regina resta la bouche entre ouverte suite à la nouvelle du Docteur Hopper. Elle se retourna et leva la tête vers la pendule qui trônait au dessus de l'ancienne bibliothèque. Et là que fut la stupéfaction de la brune en voyant que les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient changé de place et qu'elle se trouvait à l'heure. Ca y est, Storybrooke n'était plus figé dans le temps. Maudite Swan ce dit Regina.

Arrivée devant chez elle, Regina resta bien cinq minutes au volant de son véhicule afin de se calmer et de retrouver une once de prestance.

Elle entra dans sa demeure. Emma était là dans la cuisine en train d'attendre gentiment qu'on vienne la chercher. Comme une petite fille. En voyant Regina elle lui fit un sourire, un sourire sincère et plein d'espoir.

- Le Dr Whale a appelé.

- Et alors, les résultats, c'est bon ? S'impatientait Emma.

- Il n'a pas voulu me les communiquer par téléphone, il veut nous voir ensemble pour ça.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas, aller on y va je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Et votre urgence ? C'était quoi.

Regina ce raidit.

- Vous êtes bien curieuse Melle Swan, rien en ce qui vous concerne.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et au fait.

- Oui.

- Vos pancakes sont à tomber par terre.

- Pardon ?

- Ils sont divinement bons. Comment vous faites ? J'en ai mangé des pancakes dans ma vie… mais des comme ça, jamais.

- Oh… euh… et bien… merci. Dit Regina en rougissant légèrement. Elle démarra la voiture et partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

Regina devait, était dans l'obligation de détester Emma, mais plus elle la regardait plus elle se disait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Elle l'avait juste emmené ici afin de sauver son fils. Et il s'avérait qu'elle était bien plus que la sauveuse de son fils elle était la sauveuse de toute la communauté. Au fond de son cœur noirci, elle n'arrivait pas à haïr la jeune blonde. Non. Mais pourquoi ? Elle, qui depuis tant d'années avait réussi à fermer ses émotions et à construire une carapace afin de se protéger. Elle avait juste laissé une place pour son petit Henry, juste pour lui. Elle se stationna devant l'hôpital.

Emma et Regina partirent en direction du bureau du Docteur Whale. Les cœurs battants à tout rompre pour les deux jeunes femmes, l'une comme pour l'autre en espérant pouvoir sauver leur fils.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard... Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendaient patiemment ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera voir même vous plaira ^^. Et merci encore et encore à tous ceux et celle qui me lisent et me suivent et me reviews et mettent mon histoire en favoris. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire peut plaire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que ce soit pour de bonnes ou mauvaises critiques si quelque chose vous déplait. **

**Ceci-dit je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !**

- Que ce passe t'il ? Il y a quelque chose de grave Docteur ? Mon fils ne va pas s'en sortir ? C'est fini pour lui ?

Regina se trouvait au bord des larmes, au bord de tout. Emma la regarda et sentit également ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Mme Le Maire, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Je vais déjà mettre un point sur vos doutes, Melle Swan est compatible. Mais…

- Je suis compatible ? Je vais pouvoir le sauver !

Emma semblait au bord de l'hystérie et s'accrocha au bras de Regina qui se trouvait dans un état proche de celui d'Emma tant la pression venait de tomber. Une vague de chaleur saisit la jolie brune du fait de la promiscuité de la blonde. Elle se sentait renaître de cette nouvelle. Un sourire des plus sincères donnait à la Reine un visage angélique.

- Mesdames, s'il vous plait !

Regina et Emma se calmèrent et regardaient avidement le médecin.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous me cacher.

- Comment ça ? Dit la brunette.

- Les résultats de Melle Swan et Henry sont quasi identiques. Et des résultats si proches ne peuvent provenir que de la même famille et je dirais même que ce sont la mère et le fils. Je me trompe ?

Emma et Regina se regardèrent à savoir qui allait dire la vérité en premier.

- Effectivement. Se lança Regina. Melle Swan est la mère biologique d'Henry, je suis partie la chercher en espérant qu'elle accepte afin de sauver mon fils. Elle n'a aucun droit sur lui. Les papiers d'adoptions sont en règles, et nous avons un accord que lorsque l'opération est terminée, Melle Swan retourne à Boston et ne prendra pas contact avec Henry.

- Est-ce vrai Melle Swan ?

- C'est exact Docteur. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Très bien, de toute façon, nous n'allons pas bien attendre plus longtemps, j'ai programmé l'intervention pour 14 heures aujourd'hui. Le petit Henry est stable et je ne veux pas une rechute de sa part. Donc le plus tôt sera le mieux. Cela vous convient-il à toute les deux.

- Oui. Répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Très bien, Melle Swan, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé car je vous interdis d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant l'opération. Juste de l'eau et cela avant midi. Et vous allez passer voir l'anesthésiste maintenant pour vous préparer à l'anesthésie générale.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Emma se leva suivit de Regina. La blonde se rendit donc au cabinet de l'anesthésiste. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, Regina attrapa le bras d'Emma et la fit se retourner.

- Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier, commença la brune. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter et… je… malgré que cela ne fait que 24 heures à peine que je vous connais, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir vous faire confiance…

Emma la regardait captivée, elle sentait la sincérité de la brune, tandis que Regina sachant malheureusement qu'il s'agissait de la sauveuse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer de son comportement, elle devrait la détester, elle devrait tout faire pour qu'elle reste sur la table d'opération, elle aurait pu programmer et manigancer tout ça. Mais, là, rien. En voyant Emma, l'Evil Queen avait disparu.

- Je vais voir mon fils, Melle Swan, on se retrouve dans une heure dans le hall ?

- Bien sûre, Melle Mills, allez voir votre fils.

Emma entra dans le bureau ou l'anesthésiste l'attendait.

Regina se dirigea vers le couloir des soins intensifs ou se trouvait son fils. Elle vit Melle Blanchard à la porte de la chambre d'Henry.

- Que faites-vous là Melle Blanchard ? Je ne vous paye pas à garder la chambre de mon fils. Vous ne devriez-vous pas faire classe aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour, Mme Le Maire, et non nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui, et il me semble que les mercredis les élèves n'ont pas cours.

- Je… oh… oui… certes.

- Et de même hier vous m'aviez dit de rester avec Henry jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez.

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant que je suis là, vous pouvez partir, et… merci. Dit Regina en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

Mary-Margharet regarda étrangement la mairesse pénétrer dans la salle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle avait dit merci ? Elle avait du mal entendre. Sur ce fait, l'institutrice, se dirigea vers la chambre d'un jeune homme blond qui se trouvait dans le coma. Elle y échangea un simple vase garnit d'une fleur et s'en alla. C'était son rituel. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, comment il s'appelait. Juste qu'il a toujours été là.

Regina s'approcha de son fils, un léger sourire d'apaisement s'afficha sur son visage fatigué. Elle savait que son petit prince allait bientôt se réveiller, et courir et sauté et rire. Reprendre l'école. Tout cela grâce à son autre mère. Mais le petit Henry ne saura jamais comment. Il ne saura jamais qui l'a sauvé. Et Regina fera tout pour que rien ne se sache. Il n'y avait que le Docteur Whale d'où la vérité ne pouvait éclater car il était sous la coupe du secret professionnel.

Une heure plus tard, Emma attendait patiemment Regina dans le hall de l'hôpital. En attendant, elle scrutait les gens qui l'entouraient et elle s'aperçu qu'ils la regardaient étrangement. Au même moment, la brune arriva, lasse de tout ces va et viens, ses traits du visage étaient tirés. Emma en la voyant lui fit un petit sourire. Il était près de onze heures lorsque les deux mères de Henry quittèrent l'hôpital.

- Bon et bien, je vais faire un tour en ville, cela va m'occuper l'esprit avant cette satanée opération. De plus si je ne peux ne pas manger ba faut que je trouve un moyen pour calmer l'ogre qui est en moi.

- Melle Swan, avec tous les pancakes que vous avez dégluti ce matin, ne me dite pas que vous avez déjà faim ? Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule.

- Comment ça ? Je connais pas cette charmante petite ville, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas me perdre. J'ai repérer un petit restaurant sur la route ce ne sera pas très loin à pied.

- Ce n'est pas question de vous perdre, c'est une question qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, je… non je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, c'est plutôt que… pour Henry…

- Oui j'ai compris, après l'opération vous ne me considérerez plus comme un objet précieux.

- Je ne vous considère pas comme un objet, je n'ai rien dit de tel !

- Je vous taquine Melle Mills.

- Et si vous le permettez, ici c'est Mme Le Maire.

- Oh très bien Madame Le Maire. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être irascible.

- Je ne vous ne le permets pas Melle Swan !

- Vous voyez bien, en voilà l'exemple. S'en amusa Emma.

Regina fulminait, mais comment osait-elle lui tenir tête. Personne encore ne c'était permis de s'opposer à elle, de la contrer, de tout simplement lui répondre.

- Et bien Madame Le Maire, insista Emma, on ne va pas rester planter la pendant deux heures. Emmenez-moi s'il vous plait, à ce petit restaurant.

Regina resta bouche bée. Tandis qu'Emma était à la portière de la Mercedes. La brune serra la mâchoire et se rendit à son véhicule. Elle ouvrit sa berline et toutes deux entrèrent à l'intérieur. Regina démarra et partit agacée jusqu'au petit restaurant le Granny.

Arrivées devant le restaurant, Emma suivit gentiment Regina. Elles entrèrent. Une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ornés de mèches rouges et vêtu d'habit plutôt très courts voir provoquant les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Mme Le Maire, bonjour.

- Bonjour, Melle Lucas, je voudrais un couvert s'il vous plaît.

- Bonjour,… ce serait pour ? Interrogea Ruby Lucas à Emma.

- Melle Swan, Emma Swan. Euh… j'accompagne Mme Le Maire, et pour moi ce sera un verre d'eau.

Ruby regarda étrangement Emma. Puis interrogea du regard Regina qui c'était déjà installée à une table.

- Elle est avec moi, oui.

Ruby ne chercha pas plus loin et donna la carte des menus à la brune tandis qu'Emma la rejoignit à la table. Regina lui indiqua qu'elle prendra une part de lasagne, et un verre d'eau également.

Emma détaillait les lieux pendant que Regina mangeait ses lasagnes. Son ventre grogna en voyant cette dernière savourer son met. Elle but une gorgée d'eau afin de contenir sa faim. Elle fit rouler son verre entre ses mains et fixa la vieille dame derrière le comptoir qui ne cessait de râler après la serveuse.

- Et bien. On m'aurait parlé comme ça, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais rendu mon tablier.

- C'est sa grand-mère.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la grand-mère de Melle Lucas. Se répéta Regina.

- Oh, et bien. Ca ne doit pas être tous les jours marrant.

- Je trouve qu'elles sont calmes aujourd'hui. Dit Regina passivement.

Emma bu le reste de son verre d'eau et vit un homme entré dans le restaurant muni d'une canne qui s'avançait vers elles.

- Mme Le Maire. Melle…

- Swan, Emma Swan, et vous êtes ? Emma regarda un instant d'un air inquiet Regina qui s'était crispée à l'arrivée de cet homme.

- Emma… Swan. Enchanté Melle Swan. Mon nom est M. Gold. Bon séjour parmi nous.

- Oh mais je ne reste pas, je ne suis que de passage. Je suis venue pour… Pour rendre visite à Regina, une vieille amie. Ca faisait longtemps et…

Regina ce tendit en entendant les mots de la blonde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Certes elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme et afin de protéger le secret pour son fils, mais là à dire qu'elles étaient amies, elle allait un peu fort.

- Une vieille amie hein ? Madame Le Maire, je ne pensais pas de vous que vous aviez la possibilité entre votre travail et votre fils, d'avoir des amis.

- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Bonne journée M. Gold.

- Oh, et j'ai la réponse à votre question de ce matin. Elle est devant vous, je confirme le peu de doute que vous aviez encore. Excellente Journée Mme Le Maire, Melle Swan.

- Au revoir. Dit Emma.

Elle suivit du regard M. Gold qui s'installa sur une banquette au fond de la salle et redirigea son regard sur Regina qui resta de stoïque.

- Tout va bien ?

- …

- Allô ? Eh. Vous êtes encore toute pâle. Ressaisissez-vous.

Regina planta son regard noir dans celui émeraude d'Emma. Gold venait vraiment de confirmer ses pensées. La fille de Snow-White et de Charming se trouvait en face d'elle, innocente, pleine de vie et surtout inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à M. Gold qui vous rend comme ça ? Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais la mère biologique d'Henry. Chuchota Emma.

Regina se ressaisit et se décrispa.

- Vous auriez pu trouver un autre alibi. Une amie et puis quoi encore ? s'exclama Regina sur un ton hautain.

- Eh ! Vous n'aviez qu'à trouver l'excuse vous-même ! Dit Emma en se levant.

- Où allez-vous ?

- A l'hôpital, vous voulez que j'aille où ? Vous avez un fichu caractère. J'irai à pied.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je vous emmène à l'hôpital. Regina se leva également et déposa un billet afin de payer son repas.

La mairesse vit Emma partir sans elle en direction du centre hospitalier. Elle monta dans sa voiture, démarra et se mit à hauteur de la blonde.

- Melle Swan, ne soyez pas stupide, montez.

- Eh, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital, je le ferai et de toute façon j'ai encore le temps.

- Vous êtes têtue. N'allez pas vous fatiguer avant l'opération. Vous aurez du mal à récupérer par la suite.

Emma se stoppa. Regina immobilisa son véhicule. La blonde se pencha alors à la fenêtre côté passager et regarda d'un œil noir Regina.

- Vous êtes à mes petits soins pour que je parte au plus vite après, n'est ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès remis sur pied, je quitte cette maudite ville et retourne vivre à Boston. Un maire comme vous je ne comprends pas comment les habitants n'aient pas encore déserté ce lieu !

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mon autorité ! Et de plus, si je ne dirigerai pas cette ville d'une main de fer, ce serait le chaos ici avec un Shérif qui court plus après les jupons, plutôt que les malfaiteurs.

- C'est vous qui l'avez nommé, pas moi. Lança Emma en entrant dans la voiture.

Regina était prête à exploser de colère mais ce contint pour son fils. Quelques heures voir une journée à tenir et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'hôpital. Puis tout ce passa vite. Les infirmières préparèrent Emma puis Henry pour l'opération. Emma ne disait rien mais elle avait l'appréhension de ne pas se réveiller ou que le petit Henry ne se réveille pas non plus et que tout cela ne soit qu'illusion. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là également pour elle pour la rassurer. Elle était allongée sur le lit, prête à partir au bloc. L'anesthésiste lui sourit et lui mis le masque afin qu'elle s'endorme tranquillement. Mais Emma ne savait pas, elle allait dormir pendant un long même très long moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello et oui voici la suite afin de me faire pardonner du retard du chapitre 5. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 7.**

* * *

Elle se trouvait allongée, lovée dans des bras sécurisant, elle regardait une belle jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs, un sourire angélique, qui la regardait avec amour. Elle leva sa main afin de toucher ce visage qui lui était inconnu mais si familier à la fois. Sa main était toute petite, celle d'un bébé. Elle tourna la tête doucement. Elle vit un homme, blond, avec le même sourire que la femme qui la tenait. Puis l'homme la pris dans ses bras. Elle vit que la femme était allongée dans un lit, le visage soudain remplit de tristesse. Elle sentait que le cœur de l'homme qui la tenait battait vite, très vite. Elle se sentit ballotée à droite puis à gauche, secouée. L'homme devait sûrement courir. Elle le regardait. Il semblait paniqué. Elle vit quelque chose de brillant et fin passer juste au dessus de sa tête. L'homme qui la tenait fit une grimace. Elle entendait des bruits de tintement. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner ce que cela pouvait être. Elle sentit que l'homme l'embrassa sur le front comme le fit la femme tout à l'heure avant de la donner. Puis elle entendit que l'homme lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle commençait à paniquer lorsque l'homme la posa. Ce dernier posa un regard d'espoir sur elle avant de fermer la porte. Puis un flash.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit un bip régulier. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était l'appareil indiquant ses battements cardiaque. Emma respira profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quel rêve ! Il paraissait tellement réel.

- Bonjour. Fit une voix féminine auprès d'elle.

Emma tourna la tête. Elle vit une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts auprès d'elle en train de changer l'eau d'un vase où se trouvait une fleur. Ce visage. Emma la détailla. Elle, c'était la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ses rêves. Sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux courts mais c'était la même personne. Emma la fixait.

-V…vous… Emma avait du mal à parler. Elle avait la gorge asséchée.

-Chut, tenez, buvez un peu d'eau.

La brunette s'approcha et tint la nuque d'Emma afin de l'aider à se redresser et à boire.

- Je vais aller chercher le Docteur.

- Attendez… vous… êtes… qui ?

- Je m'appelle Mary-Margareth, je suis bénévole auprès des malades de l'hôpital.

- Mais je ne suis… pas malade. Je sors… juste d'une opération. Il est quelle heure ?

- 11 heures. Dit Mary-Margareth en s'approchant du lit et l'air inquiet sur son visage.

- 11 heures du matin. Mais ils m'ont dit que je me réveillerais peut de temps après l'opération. Je dois partir. Et vous connaissez Henry ? Il va bien ?

- Henry ? Henry Mills ?

- Oui le fils de Mme Le Maire.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez cela ? Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Ca fait deux mois qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital après qu'un donneur anonyme lui ait offert un rein.

- Deux mois ! Mais, ce n'est pas possible, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Emma ce leva brusquement. Et sa tête lui tourna.

- Restez allongée. Dit Mary-Margareth en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma afin de l'inciter à se repositionner correctement.

Au contact de la brunette, Emma revit le flash de la jeune femme de son rêve.

- Je vais aller chercher le Docteur Whale. Je reviens de suite.

Emma vit la jeune femme partir. Elle était perdue. Deux mois. Mais que c'était t'il passé ? Et comment ce faisait t'il qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée ? Tant de questions se chahutaient dans sa tête.

Le Docteur Whale arriva suivit de Mary-Margareth. Ce dernier fit un sourire crispé à Emma. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Que quelqu'un allait lui mentir.

- Bonjour, Melle Swan. Je suis heureux enfin de vous voir réveillée. Nous nous inquiétions fortement de votre état. C'est un miracle que vous soyez parmi nous.

- Un miracle ? Je ne comprends pas.

- On a faillit vous perdre lors de l'opération… vous avez eu un accident.

- Un accident ? Mais… que me racontez-vous Docteur ? Je n'ai pas eu d'accident. Un accident de quoi…

Le Docteur Whale se sentit gêné. La présence de la petite brunette le gênait fortement. Il se racla la gorge.

- Melle Blanchard,

- Oui Docteur.

- Pouvez vous allez me chercher une infirmière s'il vous plait pour les soins de Melle Swan.

- Bien entendu.

- Merci.

Emma regarda le Docteur sur un air inquiet.

- Docteur, dites moi tout.

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture…

- Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Officiellement…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit Emma en colère et essayant de se relever.

- Restez allongée Melle Swan, vous n'êtes pas du tout en état de vous lever. Je vais vous expliquer. L'opération c'est mal passé pour vous. Il y avait 3% de chance que vous y restiez suite au prélèvement rénal. Ce fut le cas, enfin presque…Mme Le Maire,…

- Oui ?

- Mme Le Maire, afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons sur le lien que vous avez avec Henry, nous avons simulé un accident de voiture à la sortie de Storybrooke où vous étiez la conductrice.

- Mais… mais… vous n'allez pas bien ! Vous êtes autant dérangé que Melle Mills !

- C'était la seule explication crédible que nous pouvions donner afin de lever tout soupçon sur votre présence ici.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ! Je veux sortir de cet hôpital. Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

- Calmez-vous Melle Swan !

- Ok je me calme, maintenant que je suis réveillée, je peux peut-être rentrer chez moi. Quitter cette ville de barge.

- Ok, d'accord vous allez quitter cette ville comme vous signifiez de barge, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir tout de suite. Vous venez de sortir du coma i peine une heure et malgré que je constate que vous vous remettez très vite, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. J'ai ma conscience professionnelle.

- Mouais,… je vois ça. Par contre une chose, je veux quand même sortir de cet hôpital, je vais devenir folle si je reste ici.

- Et ou comptez-vous aller ?

- Il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici ?

- Bien sûr que si Melle Swan, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser seule, sans surveillance.

Emma soupira. Certes elle était fatiguée, mais elle avait besoin de sa liberté et rester ici pendant encore un petit moment, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

- J'ai une idée, je viendrais une fois par jour, soit le matin ou l'après midi vous voir. Comme ça je peux être libre et vous, vous, ba vous verrez que je vais bien.

- Non trop risqué, j'ai promis à Mme Le Maire, de …

- A Mme Le Maire de quoi ? De me surveiller. De voir si je me réveillais ou si je dormirais paisiblement à tout jamais ?

- Non, non,…

- Où sont mes affaires ?

- Melle Swan, soyez raisonnable.

-Docteur si cela peux vous soulager, je veux bien l'héberger chez moi. Dit Mary-Margareth en arrivant dans la chambre suivit de l'infirmière.

Le Docteur Whale et Emma regardèrent la brune étrangement.

- Si, Melle Swan le veut bien également. Je propose juste comme ça. Je… pourrais la surveiller… elle ne sera pas seule et…

- Depuis quand vous êtes là Melle Blanchard.

- Oh à peine une minute, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je vois bien que Melle Swan est réticente à rester auprès de vos services de soins et comme je suis bénévole…

- Ca me va ! Dit la blonde enjouée de pouvoir quitter cet endroit morbide.

- D'accord. D'accord. Nous allons procéder comme ça. Par contre Melle Blanchard, elle sera sous votre responsabilité. S'il y a le moindre souci, la moindre faiblesse vous venez me voir. C'est compris Melle Swan ?

- Oui compris. On y va.

- Oh, oh doucement. L'infirmière va effectuer vos soins, voir si tout va bien. Et dans l'après-midi après avoir signé une décharge vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée Docteur.

Emma regarda la brune, elle l'hantait. Cette étrangère qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui proposait un toit, de l'aider. Mary- Margareth lui fit un timide sourire. La blonde se sentit en confiance tout de suite, comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. L'institutrice l'assura qu'elle viendrait la chercher dans l'après-midi sans soucis. Son ventre se mit à gronder. Elle avait faim. Sûr que deux mois à être nourrit par perfusion n'était pas une des meilleures choses pour Emma. Elle fit appeler une infirmière. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait terriblement faim. Emma s'étonnait elle-même de se remettre si vite de son coma. Encore un peu affaibli mais elle se sentait soudainement bien.

Après avoir mangé tout le plateau repas que l'infirmière lui avait apporté, et même si la restauration des hôpitaux ne sont pas dignes d'un restaurant cinq étoiles, Emma se sentit repue et mieux. Elle fit un somme d'une heure avant que Mary-Margareth vint la chercher.

Après avoir signée les modalités de départ, Mary-Margareth poussa le fauteuil roulant où se trouvait Emma qui détestait se trouver dans cette posture. Elle avait abdiqué lorsque le Médecin et son hébergeante lui avaient expressément indiqué que c'était la seule condition de quitter l'hôpital.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture. Mary-Margareth ouvrit la portière pour aider Emma à s'installer. Mais la blonde voulut montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire seule et en se levant fut prise d'un vertige. Mary-Margareth la rattrapa de justesse. Emma lui dit merci après que la brune l'ait assise dans le véhicule.

Mary-Margareth démarra son véhicule et partit tranquillement. Emma regardait par la fenêtre. Elle voyait les gens emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et bonnets. Oui, deux mois c'était écoulé, nous étions au mois de décembre.

- Nous sommes quel jour exactement ? Dit Emma en rompant le silence.

- Le 15 décembre.

- Oh la vache ! Déjà ? Et mon patron ? J'y pense. Il doit s'inquiéter. Plus de nouvelle depuis tout ce temps. Il faut que je l'appelle. Où est mon téléphone ?

- Calmez-vous. Vos affaires sont à l'arrière. Nous allons rentrer et vous allez appeler tranquillement votre patron.

- Euh… ok… désolée.

- Désolée de quoi ?

- De m'être emportée.

- Non il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est compréhensible. Nous sommes arrivées. Et cette fois-ci, acceptez mon aide, il y a des marches à monter avant d'atteindre mon appartement.

- Oui, je veux bien. Je me sens quand même un peu fatiguée. Le fait de sortir de l'hôpital et de prendre l'air…

Mary-Margareth aida donc Emma à monter l'étage. Arrivées à l'appartement elle invita la blonde à s'assoir dans le canapé afin d'aller chercher le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. En entrant dans son appartement, elle vit Emma qui c'était allongée et assoupit. Elle alla chercher une couverture et la couvrit afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Mary-Margareth regarda Emma dormir. Elle avait une étrange impression. Une impression qu'elle connaissait sa nouvelle hébergée mais dans un autre contexte. Elle avait beau creuser au fond de sa mémoire, elle ne trouva pas.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur Whale avait appelé Regina afin de lui signaler qu'Emma Swan venait de se réveiller. Regina profita que son fils soit partit à sa séance avec le psychologue, le Docteur Hopper, afin de se rendre à l'hôpital. Depuis que cette maudite institutrice lui avait offert ce livre, Henry ne voyait plus que par ce dernier. Il croyait que les contes étaient réels, que le livre ne faisait que de raconter des faits qui c'étaient réellement passés. Henry était persuadé qu'une sauveuse, allait rompre la malédiction et qu'elle allait tous les sauver. Il s'était éloigné de sa mère. Il pensait que c'était l'Evil Queen dans le livre. Oui Regina savait que son fils disait la vérité, que ce livre était la réalité. Mais elle seule se rappelait. Et elle devait absolument montrer à Henry que ce n'étaient que des histoires de contes de fées. Et un mois après l'opération, elle prit la décision de l'emmener voir le Docteur Hopper afin que ce dernier lui fasse chasser ses idées absurdes de sa petite tête d'enfant. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à se que le Docteur Whale l'appelle.

- Bonjour Docteur,

- Mme Le Maire,

- Où est-elle ?

- Partie.

- Comment ça partie ? Elle vient de sortir du coma. Vous l'avez laissé partir ?

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment.

- Vous n'êtes pas très explicite. Où est-elle ? S'énerva Regina.

- Mme Le Maire, c'est Melle Blanchard…

- Comment ça Melle Blanchard, que vient t'elle faire dans l'histoire ?

- Emma Swan, elle est chez Melle Blanchard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte sans être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle voulait absolument quitter l'hôpital et Melle Blanchard c'est proposée de la prendre sous sa responsabilité le temps qu'elle se remette sur pied.

Regina vit rouge. Emma était chez Mary-Margareth ou plutôt Snow-White, sa mère. La mère et la fille ensemble. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait peur pour son sort noir, elle avait peur que sa malédiction soit brisée. Il fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite afin que cette Emma Swan, la soit disant sauveuse quitte Storybrooke. Lorsque le Docteur Whale lui avait annoncé que la donneuse de son fils était tombée dans le coma suite à l'intervention, et que les probabilités qu'elle se réveille étaient infimes, Regina eu un pincement au cœur, car elle voulait tout d'abord la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et son fils. Puis par la suite, sachant qu'il s'agissait de la sauveuse, elle se rendit vite compte que cela était une chance qu'elle soit dans le coma, voir pire. Car même si elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de la blonde, cela l'arrangeait au plus haut point qu'il y ait peu d'espoir qu'elle brise la malédiction.

Regina quitta le bureau du médecin puis l'hôpital. Elle était dans son véhicule à se demander quoi faire. Rentrer chez elle tranquillement avec son fils où aller à l'appartement de sa pire ennemie afin de connaître exactement les motivations d'Emma. Elle choisit la deuxième option. Tout devait être clair entre elle et la blonde. Elle démarra sa Mercedes et pris le chemin de l'appartement de Mary-Margareth.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre si vous êtes ****un peu plus gourmand en review, possibilité qu'il y ait un rapprochement entre Emma et Regina. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus. Bonne journée mes amis lecteurs ^^ TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voici le 7ème chapitre plus long que les précédents et oui je me suis lâchée (enfin c'est surtout pour Xenmin qui a voulu un peu plus long ^^). J'essaye de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Il y a un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Et merci encore à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs qui me donne envie de continuer. Et bien sûre un petit rapprochement même si nos deux héroïnes ne réalise pas tout encore. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. A bientôt !**

* * *

Regina était devant la porte de l'appartement, hésitante. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Emma. Comment Emma allait réagir ? Elle n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis deux mois. Depuis le jour de l'opération. Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Au fond d'elle-même elle ne voulait pas croire qu'Emma était tombée dans le coma et qu'elle ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Ses sentiments se trouvaient partagés entre la haine d'être la fille de Snow qui devait briser le sort et l'estime voir de l'affection pour avoir sauvé son fils d'une mort certaine.

Regina toqua et attendit la boule au ventre que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit le cliquetis d'un verrou et la porte s'ouvrir doucement sur Mary-Margareth.

- Mme Le Maire ?

- Bonjour, Melle Blanchard.

- Que me vaut votre venue ici ?

- Je voudrais parler à Melle Swan. Le Docteur Whale m'a signalé qu'elle était sortie du coma et…

- Et ?

- Et que vous l'aviez accueillit.

- Et pourquoi vous voulez prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Melle Blanchard, cette jeune femme a eu un grave accident dans ma ville, elle a faillit y mourir et en tant que Maire, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Emma dort. Elle est fatiguée de sa journée. Et surtout désemparée de savoir qu'elle s'est retrouvée deux mois entre la vie et la mort.

- Très bien, je repasserai donc plus tard si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dites lui simplement que je suis passée et que…

- Oui ?

- Que… si elle veut me voir, qu'elle passe à la Mairie lorsqu'elle le pourra.

- Très bien Mme Le Maire, je lui dirais.

- Bonne soirée, Melle Blanchard.

- Au revoir.

Mary-Margareth resta perplexe sur le comportement de Regina, elle qui était hautaine, sévère, dure. Là, elle se montrait sous un autre angle. L'institutrice ne chercha pas plus loin. Peut-être était-ce le fait que son fils soit en pleine santé et de vie.

Emma ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Elle mit un moment à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit un poids sur elle. Une couverture. Une agréable odeur arriva à ses narines. Puis son ventre se mit à crier famine. Elle se releva doucement et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Mary-Margareth s'afférer à la cuisine. Elle se leva doucement afin de ne pas être étourdit et se rendit jusqu'au bar de la cuisine.

- hey.

- Oh vous êtes réveillée ?

- Oui, merci pour la couverture.

- De rien.

- Euh, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, vu que je vais passer un petit peut de temps ici.

- Pas de problème, j'allais te le proposer, dit Mary-Margareth en se retournant afin de regarder Emma et lui sourire.

- Ok, je voulais aussi te remercier de m'avoir accueillit. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas rester entre quatre murs blancs.

- Mais non tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Ba, tu ne me connais pas.

- Et bien nous allons apprendre à nous connaitre. Dit la brune en déposant une assiette remplit de bonnes choses devant Emma. Pendant près de deux mois, je venais tous les jours.

- Ah bon ? Et pour qu'elle raison ?

- Tu n'avais personne qui venait te voir. Et je suis bénévole. Donc c'est mon rôle.

- C'est normal que personne ne vienne. Je n'ai pas de famille. Dit Emma d'une voix toute basse.

- Oh, tu as perdu tes parents ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant…

Voyant le malaise, Mary-Margareth n'insista pas.

- Au fait, il y a eu de la visite pour toi tout à l'heure.

- De la visite ?

- Oui enfin, Mme Le Maire est passée pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Melle Mills ? Elle est passée ? Prendre de mes nouvelles ? Elle n'est pas culottée celle-là.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Mary-Margareth regarda Emma d'une drôle de façon.

- Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Je… non je ne la connais pas.

- Mais comment cela ce fait que tu connaisses son nom ?

- Hein ?

- Emma…

- Tu me l'as dit à l'hôpital lorsque j'ai demandé des nouvelles de son fils.

- En parlant de ça comment cela se fait également que tu saches que Mme Le Maire a un fils et qui de plus tu as demandé de ses nouvelles alors que tu es arrivée inconsciente à l'hôpital.

- Je… je…

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire, plus elle en disait plus elle s'enfonçait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en Mary-Margareth mais elle avait promis de garder le secret auprès de Regina. Et le peut qu'elle avait vu de la jolie brune, elle n'avait pas envie que les foudres de sa colère lui tombent dessus. Elle regarda Mary-Margareth qui attendait patiemment la réponse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. S'il te plait Mary-Margareth. Dit la blonde d'un ton suppliant.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Et un dernier message également.

- Oui ?

- Elle m'a dit que si tu voulais la voir, tu pouvais passer à la mairie à son bureau dès que tu le veux.

- Oh ? Et bien si je vais mieux et me sens marcher, j'irais demain.

- Je peux t'y déposer si tu veux, je passe devant lorsque je me rends à l'école.

- A l'école ?

- Oui je suis institutrice, d'ailleurs, j'ai son fils dans ma classe.

- Le fils de qui ?

- De Mme Le Maire voyons. De qui parlions-nous ? Emma je crois que tu es fatiguée. Tu ne suis plus rien.

- Oui tu as raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil. En espérant me réveiller demain ha ha.

-Très drôle. Aller zou. Je te laisse mon lit en bas pour l'instant, cela t'éviteras de monter à l'étage.

- T'es pas obligée.

- Je sais mais tu es à ma charge le temps que tu ailles mieux et je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en miette en bas de l'escalier parce que tu aurais eu un vertige.

- Oui Maman, dit Emma sur un ton ironique et en baillant. Bonne nuit Mary- Margareth. A demain.

- A demain, dit doucement la jeune brune, surprise que le mot maman lui ai fait manquer à son cœur un battement.

Cette nuit-là, Emma fit un étrange rêve, le songe lui montrait qu'elle sauvait une personne d'une mort certaine, douloureuse et terrifiante. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et cherchait la personne en péril partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de sa colocataire éphémère sa respiration se calma et elle reprit ses esprits. Tout de ce qu'elle arriva à se souvenir c'est que c'était une femme, une femme qui avait eu le cœur meurtri et qui ne demandait qu'à être soigné, dorloté et aimé. Emma regarda sa montre : 04 h 00. Elle se rallongea et partie dans un profond sommeil, cette fois si sans rêve.

A 06 h 30 tapante, Emma entendit le réveil de Mary-Margareth. Elle le maudit tout de suite. Comment au 21ème siècle pouvait-on avoir un vieux réveil des années 80 ? Elle maugréa et se cacha sous les couvertures. Elle entendit Mary-Margareth descendre tranquillement les marches et à peine descendu, son ouïe lui indiqua qu'elle préparait déjà le petit déjeuner. A l'odeur des premiers pancakes cuits, Emma se redressa. Elle se leva et se rendit à la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, ton lit est super confortable. Par contre, une chose c'es quoi ton réveil ?

- Et bien, tout simplement un réveil pourquoi c'est question ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu un réveil de la sorte je devais avoir tout au plus six ans.

La brune se mit à rire.

- C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu trouver qui puisse me réveiller le matin. J'ai le sommeil très lourd.

- Oh.

- Tu déjeune quoi le matin ?

- Oh et bien ce que tu as. D'habitude je prends un chocolat chaud…

- Ca tombe bien je bois ça également le matin.

- … avec de la cannelle si tu as.

Mary-Margareth se retourna et regarda Emma surprise.

- Bin quoi ? Je sais j'ai des drôles de goût. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en as pas.

Mary-Margareth ne dit aucun mot et donna la tasse de chocolat chaud à Emma avec le flacon de cannelle à côté. Emma saupoudra son chocolat de cannelle et le reposa. Elle vit Mary-Margareth se saisir du flacon et faire de même pour elle.

- Tu plaisantes là. Toi aussi ?

La brune lui fit un sourire et posa l'assiette remplit de pancakes entre elles.

- Et oui, tu vois tes goûts ne sont pas si bizarres.

Emma mangea les pancakes et se dit mentalement que ceux de Regina étaient cent fois meilleurs. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Emma partit prendre une douche et s'habilla.

Une heure plus tard, les deux colocataires partirent. L'institutrice déposa donc comme prévu Emma devant la Mairie. Il était 07 h 45. Elle arriva devant la porte. Elle la poussa. Elle se rendit à l'accueil de la Mairie où se trouvait la secrétaire. Elle déclina son identité. La jeune secrétaire lui signala d'attendre un peu car Mme Le Maire n'était pas encore arrivée.

Elle s'assit donc sur une chaise et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Regina. Emma ruminait. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder Regina. Comment avait-elle osé inventer une histoire d'accident si rocambolesque, tiré par les cheveux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle espérait que ce soit elle, car sa patiente était limitée. Un homme mince, brun, en uniforme arriva vers la secrétaire. Il commença à la courtiser. La secrétaire le rembarra de suite. Emma se dit que ça devait être lui le shérif coureur de jupon si elle se rappelait des termes que la mairesse lui avait dit il y a de cela deux mois.

- Bonjour Melle…

- Melle Swan. Ca y est ce dit Emma, celui là il est pour moi.

- Je me présente, je suis le Shérif Graham. C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ? Quelqu'un comme vous on ne peut pas l'oublier.

- Oui et non. Dit Emma sur un ton exaspéré.

- Si vous avez le moindre souci ou pas, vous pouvez m'appeler. Tenez prenez ma carte. Graham le lui tendit.

Emma le regarda les bras croisés sans bouger. Elle vit alors la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçu Regina muni d'un porte document à la main se rendre d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de sa secrétaire. Emma fit un grand sourire et se leva. Graham pensa que ce fut pour lui mais lorsqu' Emma le dépassa et marcha jusqu'à Mme Le Maire, il grimaça. Il rangea sa carte et parti directement à son bureau.

Regina vit Emma arriver à grands pas vers elle. Elle se trouva alors inquiète de la réaction de la blonde.

- Bonjour Mme Le Maire.

- Melle Swan, vous m'avez l'air… en pleine forme.

- On peut dire ça après ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Un accident de voiture ce n'est pas rien. Dit Emma en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

Regina déglutit difficilement.

- On… on peut aller à mon bureau afin de parler tranquillement.

- Bien sûre. Après vous. Je vous suis.

Emma suivit donc Regina. Cette dernière claqua ses talons sur le carrelage. Emma étant derrière Mme Le Maire, recevant toute l'effluve de son parfum. Elle inspira un bon coup et se retrouva projeté dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle voyait cette femme en détresse, et Emma se voyait la sauver. Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux. Une micro seconde de rêve mais qui l'a perturbait au plus au point. Elle marchait toujours derrière la mairesse et son regard descendit sur le fessier de la brune. Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Emma ? Ressaisis-toi ! Se dit-elle.

Regina ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita la blonde à entrer. Le bureau de Regina était spacieux, noir et blanc et dans un style baroque. En face de la porte, en entrant on pouvait voir un bureau imposant. A gauche se trouvait un canapé et des fauteuils. Regina indiqua à Emma de s'installer sur le canapé. La brune accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et demanda également la veste d'Emma afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Cette dernière lui tendit puis alla s'assoir dans le canapé.

- Bon et bien. Fit Regina ne savant pas comment commencer la conversation. Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose. Un café ?

- Oui je veux bien s'il vous plaît.

Regina se leva donc du fauteuil où elle s'était installée et se rendit à son bureau afin de demander via l'interphone deux cafés à sa secrétaire.

Regina se réinstalla sur le fauteuil et se trouvait face à Emma.

Les explications n'étaient pas encore entamées que la secrétaire frappa succinctement à la porte, entra dans le bureau de la Mairesse et y déposa les deux cafés sur la table basse. Puis elle repartit à ses vacations.

- Et bien Mme Le Maire, je vous écoute.

- …

- On a perdu sa langue ?

- Comment-vous dire ?

- Me dire quoi, comment c'est passé l'accident de voiture ? Ou comment c'est passé l'opération qui a sauvé votre fils ?

- Je…

- Je quoi ? Vous avez peur de quoi ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça ! S'énerva Emma. Je vous l'ai dit que je partirai après qu'Henry soit sauvé. Certes j'ai mis deux mois à m'en remettre mais là à simuler un accident de voiture ? Même si les gens apprenaient que je suis la mère biologique d'Henry, ils savent très bien que c'est vous qui l'avez élevé, choyé, dorloté, aimé. C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné. Même si je lui ai donné une partie de mon corps afin qu'il puisse vivre longtemps c'est pour vous pas pour moi.

- Pour moi ?

- Quoi pour vous ?

- Vous avez dit avoir fais ça pour moi ?

- Pour vous et pour… Henry même si je ne l'ai jamais vu… Lorsque vous êtes venue me chercher à Boston, j'ai vu en vous une femme rempli d'amour pour son fils et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Vous êtes venue me chercher alors que vous saviez que j'étais sa mère biologique et que j'aurais pu dire non ou oui mais avec des conditions. Vous n'avez pas hésité et si j'avais posé certains choix, comme le revoir où lui dire la vérité l'auriez-vous fait ?

Regina regarda la blonde intensément. Son masque de femme dure était tombé devant les propos d'Emma. Elle l'admirait, car malgré lui avoir voulu du mal, avoir simulé un accident pour sauvé sa dignité et son fils, elle voyait que la sauveuse ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. La blonde avait compris son sentiment de protéger son enfant et elle-même par la même occasion.

- Oui, bien sûre que oui j'aurais accepté vos vœux malgré la peur que mon fils veuille plus vous connaitre ou qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir caché la vérité. J'aurais tout fait pour sauver Henry.

- Une chose aussi.

- Oui ?

- Votre petite simulation d'accident ne va pas tenir longtemps.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Mary-Margareth.

A l'entente de ce nom Regina se raidit et Emma le vit.

- Je vous écoute, qu'a-t-elle, Melle Blanchard ?

- Elle ne croit pas trop la thèse de l'accident.

- Ah bon et pourquoi cela ?

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, elle se trouvait dans ma chambre et ne connaissant pas votre version concernant ma présence dans cet hôpital, la première chose que je lui ai demandé c'est si Henry allait bien. Et…

-… Et comme vous étiez censée avoir eu un accident de voiture, théoriquement vous ne connaissez pas Henry.

- Et pour Ruby et sa grand-mère et M. Gold, c'est ça ? Ils m'ont bien vu avec vous également.

- Oui, mais ça, je m'en suis occupée.

- Comment ça ?

- Melle Swan, je suis Maire de cette ville depuis fort longtemps, et certains ou certaines me doivent des petits services. Donc…

- Donc cela s'appelle de la corruption… Vous n'avez pas honte de vous servir de votre statut pour arriver à vos fins ? Comment cela ce fait que tout le monde dans cette ville soit à votre merci, soit à vos pieds ?

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Me permettre quoi ? De dire la vérité ? Ou que quelqu'un vous tienne tête ?

Emma se leva suivit de Regina. Toutes deux étaient tendues prêtes à ce jeter l'une sur l'autre. L'une comme l'autre elles se regardaient dans les yeux à savoir qui seraient la première à jaillir soit physiquement soit verbalement.

- Sortez de mon bureau ! Cria Regina.

- De toute façon je ne serais pas restée une minute de plus en votre présence ! Répondit énervée Emma.

La blonde partit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au porte manteau afin d'aller prendre sa veste tandis que Regina se dirigea vers son bureau. La brune juste avant de s'installer, entendit un grand boum provenant de l'entrée de son bureau. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Emma étendue sur le sol. Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle va tout me faire celle-là !

Elle s'approcha de la blonde et s'accroupit afin de la secouer pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de son visage afin de voir si c'est yeux s'ouvraient mais que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que les lèvres d'Emma devinrent bleutées.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Dit Regina paniquée.

Elle courut à son bureau afin que sa secrétaire fasse appel à une ambulance au plus vite et retourna aussi rapidement auprès d'Emma. Elle l'allongea correctement et se pencha sur elle afin de lui commencer la respiration artificielle. Elle prit également son pouls. Déjà son cœur battait. La mairesse retourna à sa bouche et insuffla une seconde fois. Emma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et pris une profonde inspiration. Elle regarda paniquée la brune penchée sur elle qui était soulagée de la voir éveillée. Regina lui sourit et invita Emma à rester allonger. Elle caressa son front afin qu'elle se calme et lui prit la main.

- Que c'est t'il passé ? Dit Emma d'une voix faible.

- Vous avez fait un malaise et vous ne respiriez plus très bien non plus.

- Vous m'avez fait un bouche à bouche ! Dit Emma affolée.

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse mourir en attendant l'ambulance ?

- Non… merci… de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien, vous avez bien sauvé mon fils.

- J'ai besoin de m'assoir, votre carrelage est un peu dur.

- Très bien mais restez assise.

Regina l'aida à s'assoir et vint la soutenir dans le dos afin qu'elle ne peine pas. Elles entendirent les sirènes de l'ambulance au loin. Les secouristes ne devaient plus tarder.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et le visage de Regina et d'Emma se décomposèrent. Ce tenait devant elle en sueur, l'arme de poing à la main, le Shérif Graham. Il regardait avec haine Regina. Sa bouche était également déformée par l'agressivité. Il pointa son arme vers Mme Le Maire.

- Vous ! Vociféra le Shérif. Votre majesté je vais… je vais vous tuez pour ce que vous avez fait.

De son autre main, il se tenait la poitrine et avança péniblement vers les deux femmes. Emma se releva et se place devant la mairesse.

- Eh ! On se calme ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous à fait mais en tant que Shérif, si vous avez quelque chose à lui reprocher ce n'est pas comme ça que procède la justice.

Graham dirigea son regard vers Emma. De grosses goûtes de sueurs perlaient son visage et s'écrasaient par la suite au sol. Il grogna de son mal dans la poitrine. Emma vit les ambulanciers arrivés derrières et voyant la scène, comprirent qu'ils devaient rester à l'entrer. Emma redirigea son regard vers le Shérif en transe.

- Vous n'avez l'air du tout d'aller bien. Et si vous me donniez votre arme ?

- Non ! Je vais la tuer ! C'est l'Evil Queen ! Elle nous a maudites !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fée là. Eh oh réveillez vous Shérif.

Emma jeta un œil sur Regina qui était restée à terre derrière ses jambes afin de se protéger. Elle était blême. Elle sentait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Graham avait retrouvé la mémoire.

- Je ne suis pas Shérif ! Je suis chasseur ! Elle… elle… Poussez-vous ! Je dois la tuer.

- Vous n'allez tuer personne ! S'énerva Emma.

Graham ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur et retrouva par la suite un instant de prestance. Il visa alors une seconde fois Regina malgré qu'Emma fasse muraille. Il appuya sur la détente mais juste avant que le coup parte, la sauveuse s'était jeté sur lui. Le bruit sourd et perçant du coup feu retentit dans la pièce. Que ce soit les ambulanciers ou Regina, tous ce monde avait arrêté de respirer. Emma se releva du corps inerte du jeune shérif. Pas de sang. L'ogive n'avait touché personne. Mais malgré cela Graham resta à terre. Les ambulanciers voyant tout danger écarté ce précipita sur le jeune homme. Le médecin prodigua un massage cardiaque puis les électrochocs. Mais rien ne se passa. L'homme de science donna son verdict : crise cardiaque. Il annonça l'heure de la mort.

Emma partit s'assoir sur le canapé tandis que Regina était restée dans la même position choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après que les ambulanciers aient emmené le corps sans vie du shérif, un silence pesant vint s'installer dans le bureau de Regina. Cette dernière se leva et alla rejoindre Emma sur le canapé. Emma tremblait encore de son action. Regina lui prit les mains afin qu'elle se calme.

- Merci, merci de m'avoir sauvé. La voix de la brune était accompagnée de trémules et ce jeta dans les bras de la blonde en pleur.

- De… de rien… je…

Emma ne s'attendait pas à se contact si soudain. Elle avait les bras en l'air ne sachant que faire puis vint par la suite encercler Regina. Elle caressa son dos afin que ses larmes cessent de couler.

Après quelques minutes, Regina s'écarta d'Emma.

- Je… suis… désolée de mon comportement. Je… ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Il a faillit vous tuer. C'est compréhensible.

Regina se racla la gorge, frotta sur sa robe afin de défaire quelques plis survenus dans la bataille et se leva. Emma vit que la brune avait remis son masque froid et sans cœur.

- Je vais y aller. Je vais vous laisser. Je peux demander à votre secrétaire de faire appel à un taxi ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu Melle Swan.

- Mais…

- Je vous raccompagne. Je prends ma journée, j'ai besoin de me remettre de ces émotions. Et de plus, c'est vous qui auriez dû partir à l'hôpital logiquement. Mais on m'a expliquée que vous étiez un peu réticente envers les blouses blanches. Je vous dépose chez Melle Blanchard et surtout, si vous vous sentez mal, appelez moi d'accord ? Regina tendit sa carte de visite à Emma qui l'a pris sans rechigner. Mon numéro de téléphone portable est inscrit derrière la carte.

- Oh, et bien ça me va. Dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Regina et Emma quittèrent la Mairie après que la brune ait donné également la journée à sa secrétaire.

Emma monta doucement les marches amenant à l'appartement de Mary-Margareth. Elle alla par la suite s'allonger. En fermant les yeux, ses pensées allèrent vers Regina. Elle s'endormit paisiblement en songeant à la brune malgré les péripéties de cette matinée.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
